Through the Window
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: Harry and Ginny are caught by three people standing outside of the kitchen door as they make the table. But if they're not making the table, then what are they caught doing? Previously part of the series of oneshots 'What If'.


**Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, And neither do you. This is taken from Deathly Hallows, when Harry and Ginny were setting the table. This was previously part of my series of one-shots entitled What if? But this is the only one from that bunch that I particularly like so, it's getting its own story.**

Through the Window

 _Suddenly Harry became aware that this was the first time that he had been alone with her since those stolen hours in the secluded corners of the Hogwarts grounds. He was sure she was remembering them too._ Ginny walked slowly around the table, face frozen in shock. "Ginny," Harry mumbled, trying to stop her, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from ravishing her if she got too close.

She stood right up against him and wrapped his shirt in her hands, "Harry. Please."

Harry took her hands in his and gave her a pleading look. "Gin, I can't. If Voldemort ever found out, you would be targeted, and I can't allow you to be hurt because of me."

"Harry it's not because of you! It wouldn't be. It would be because I love you, and can't stand to be away from you." She stood up on her toes and pressed herself forward until her face was an inch away from his. "If I was targeted it would be because Voldemort is a cowardly man who has to go after the people that his enemies are close too, instead of the actual enemy." Harry inhaled, the moment that she exhaled, and tasted her sweet breath. "I love you Harry, I always have, and I always will!"

Outside the kitchen door, Bill and Arthur Weasley, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt stood frozen, watching the scene in front of them unfold. "Ginny, you know that I love you!" Harry said with a determined look on his face. He bent his head down and, in an oddly Dumbledore fashion, looked at her over his glasses. "But I cannot- NO, I will not put you in danger for my own selfish wants."

Harry turned and started to walk away, but was stopped when a hand clamped onto his wrist and spun him around. Ginny pushed Harry back into the table, the wood pressing into the small of his back. "Harry James Potter," she said, entwining her fingers into his, and turning it around so his was closer to hers, and pressed her lips to his hand. "You are my everything. How do you think that I feel when you're off saving the wizarding world? You don't know how terrified I was after you ran out of that room in the Department of Mysteries. I wasn't terrified because my life was in danger, I was terrified, because yours was. And then walking into the atrium to see your body, crumpled on the floor, writhing in agony because Voldemort was torturing you." Ginny paused, and wiped at her eyes. "Harry I love you. You said something at the end of fifth year about us having something that Voldemort doesn't." She leaned close to him again, their lips a breaths distance away. "Don't let that monster take away our something worth fighting for. Because Harry we are! You and I, us, WE are worth fighting for."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her against him, leaning his forehead against hers. "Ginny, fighting this battle, would be pointless without knowing that you'll be here waiting. When I'm gone, I want you to know that I'm fighting for you! You are everything good in my life, combined, and disguised in this wonderful, beautiful, kind, and caring person standing before me; and for some reason, unbeknownst to me, you have chosen to let me love you, and love me in return. Ginny," he said, caressing her face, "when this war is over, and Voldemort is dead, then the first thing that I will do, is marry you. We'll go off on one of those secluded honeymoons and disappear for months, and then you'll have to go back to school, and I'll get a job and get us a house." He looked off out of the window above the sink. "I can plan our entire future in my head, in less than a second." He looked down into her eyes, and his head inched forward a little bit.

"Harry.." Ginny breathed, putting her hands on his face.

"Yes?" He asked, pulling her tight against them.

"Kiss me?" She said, and before Harry had the time to respond, Ginny had leaned forward on her toes, and pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss.

As Harry kissed her back, the two Weasleys standing outside of the door started to smile. "I knew it!" Bill whispered.

He and his father exchanged a glance. "She couldn't have picked better!" Said the father of the red haired gir- no. Father of the red haired woman in the kitchen. "It will make your mother so happy after the war is over to plan their wedding."

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had a very large grin on his face, nodded his head towards the gate surrounding the property. "Shall we pop back in? So as not to embarass them?" The other two nodded, with smiles on their face.

Ginny's lips openned, and Harry's tongue met hers in a twisting battle. Three cracks were heard outside, and Harry broke away, and looked through the window in the kitchen door. Then he looked down at the woman in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, pecking him again on the lips, before walking back around the table and continuing to set the table with him. She looked up from across the table and as Harry grinned at her, the door openned and Bill, Arthur, and Kingsley walked into the door.

"Hello Harry!" Mr. Weasley said brightly.

"Hello Mr. Weasley!"

Mr. Weasley shook his hand, and said, "Please Harry, call me Arthur."

Molly Weasley was standing behind the door that led to the sitting room, and had happy tears running down her face. Wiping her tears away with the bottom of the apron, she walked in and welcomed the three newcomers. She also gave Harry a large Weasley style hug, crying out, "I'm so happy!"

Harry gave her a confused look, as he hugged her back. "That's good." He said, eyes meeting Ginny's again from across the table. Ginny shrugged.

"Shall I go get everyone for dinner mum?"

Molly just nodded, and squeezed Harry tighter, before letting him go.

 **A Year Later**

Harry and Ginny once again found themselves setting the table for the Weasley clan. Plus or minus a few. The air around the house had been very somber since they had all arrived, since the presence of Fred was gone. Harry sat another plate down, and then realized that Ginny had stopped moving, he looked up to find her staring at him. "It was a year ago today, that we confessed our love for each other." She told him, sitting her pile of plates down on the table, and walking around to him.

"Yes I suppose it was, wasn't it. My birthday is in two days." He said, his back stiffening, as she walked around and wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" She asked him.

"Something about your mum thinking that someone else was going to kill off Voldemort while she had us here making vol-au-vents?"

Ginny laughed against his chest. "Harry!" She exclaimed, poking him. "You know exactly what I am talking about."

Harry looked at her, and reached out to caress her face, but stopped himself. "I told you that I loved you, and that I wouldn't put you in danger for my selfish wants."

"I'll wait Harry. Until you're ready. It's been tough on everybody since the war ended."

"Ginny." Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fighting Voldemort, learning the truth about Severus, being on the run for almost a year, right now, I feel like a cobra waiting to strike. I feel like I always have to be vigilant, because if I let down my guard for one second, it feels like my world is going to disappear. There are so many death eaters still running around, and I can't chance that one will come after you."

"Harry, it's not going to happen." The two forgot that family, and guests were in the sitting room, and were able to hear everything that they said.

"You don't know that Ginny." Harry told her. "You never know what's going to happen. I've got so much on my hands, that I can't even think straight half of the time."

"You're right, you do have a lot on your hands. You've defeated the most powerful dark sorcerer known for centuries. You've saved countless lives."

"I've ended countless lives," Harry yelled out. "If it weren't for me, Mad-Eye would still be alive. If it weren't for me having to call Voldemort by his sodding name, Hermione would have never been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, and wouldn't have the word mudblood carved into her arm. If it weren't for me, then Sirius would still be alive, and Cedric. People that I'm close to die Ginny, I won't allow you to be next." Harry's voice got steadily louder as he talked. "If I had gone to Voldemort then Teddy wouldn't have to grow up without a mother or father, Fred would still be alive, and-"

"Stop." Ginny screamed. "Stop it right now. It is not your faul-"

"Yes it is. You almost got killed yourself, and that would have been my fault too. How do you not see that every bloody thing that has happened since I walked into Hogwarts has been my fault?" Harry said, and suddenly his voice got quiet. "I've put you all in so much danger. When I walked into that forest, I thought that I was going to die. I saw you, helping someone on the lawn, and I can't tell you how much I wanted to talk to you, to say goodbye, but I knew that you would try to stop me. Walking away from you was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do."

"Then stop trying to push me away now!" She yelled, but he turned away, and started to move towards the door. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE GOD DAMN STEP TOWARDS THAT DOOR, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T WALK FOR A WEEK."

Harry turned around and started walking towards her, "THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU SUGGEST I DO? I'M NOT GOING TO PUT YOU IN DANGER, IF LEAVING IS THE ONLY BLOODY WAY TO PROTECT YOU THEN THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO."

Ginny had finally had enough, and slapped him. "How dare you! I'm not some bloody idiot that can't protect herself! If I can put up with the Carrows for half a school year, then I can put up with a few death eaters. Harry, I've wanted to marry you for years, I don't give a damn about the death eaters."

Harry clenched his hands at his sides. "YEAH, LET'S SAY THAT WE WENT OUT AND GOT MARRIED RIGHT NOW, WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TONIGHT?"

"We'd go on of those secluded honeymoons and disappear for months." She yelled, "Like you promised last year."

"YEAH, AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN WE START A FAMILY? I CAN'T PUT EVEN MORE LIVES IN DANGER."

"HARRY, THE DANGER IS OVER, IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE YOU DEFEATED VOLDEMORT." Ginny's face softened. "I want to marry you Harry, I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms, and the rest of my nights in your bed. I want us to have children. I want a love like Johnny and June. I want to grow old with you Harry."

Harry, who had long since forgotten that the Weasleys, Kingsley, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Andromeda, and Teddy were in the other room, leaned toward her, and put one hand on each side of her head. She was backed against the sitting room door. "Ginny, I want all of that too, but I don't want you to get hurt, because of me. It's been so hard, having the fate of the world on my shoulders. Do you know how hard it is knowing that if you fail, millions will die?" Ginny stared up at him and wiped away Harry's falling tears. "Do you know how hard it is to keep all of your emotions bottled up, because you can't show anybody a sign of weakness in case you're surrounded by spies? Do you know how bloody hard it is to be in the arms of the love of your life and not be able to hold her, or tell her that you want to run away and marry her? Do you know how it feels to love somebody so much that your only thoughts are about keeping them safe?"

Hermione was crying in Ron's arms, as Ginny said, so softly that they almost couldn't hear her. "Harry, let's run away and get married. Let's go to some island where no body will know either of us, and get married on a beach. Hell, we'll go to America, and get married by an Elvis impersonator. I don't care, as long as at the end of the day, I'll get to call myself your wife. We'll find a house, and fill it with laughter, and the pitter patter of little feet."

Harry pressed his face into her neck. "Why would you want to marry me? What did I do to deserve you?"

"You let me love you, anybody else would have murdered me for that singing dwarf thing my first year."

Harry leaned back and laughed, "Gods that was embarrassing, even worse since Draco was there, and made it his mission to make my life a living hell."

"You really do have eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad though." Ginny said, pushing some hair out of his face, to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for crying on you." He said, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Any time." She said, leaning on him.

"Ginny," Harry said, running his fingers through her hair. "Did you mean it?"

"That I love you?" She asked, "absolutely."

"No, not that." He said quickly, looking at his watch and moving his arms to around her waist. "Did you mean it when you said let's run away and get married?"

Ginny grinned at him, "Absolutely."

Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out a diamond ring with two emeralds beside the diamond, in the middle of the ring. "When I was at Gringotts this morning, I found this. It was my parents, and there is no body that I can imagine wearing it other than you. So I'll ask you again, did you mean it when you said let's run away and get married?"

Ginny kissed him, "Harry, I don't think I've ever meant anything more."

"Are the apparition wards down?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Yes, why?" She asked, but Harry spun on the spot, and there was a loud crack, as everybody filed into the kitchen.

Molly looked like she was fighting being excited, and being angry. So Hermione asked, "are you okay Molly?"

"I'm not going to be at my daughters wedding."

Ron smiled at his mother, "would you like to be at your sons?"

"What?" Molly turned towards Ron, but he was now down on one knee in front of Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I know I can't even compare to the Ginny Harry thing, but I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my bride."

 **A week later**

The Chosen One was mentally shaking in his boots. Five brothers. He thought as they got their bags ready to apparate to the burrow. Ginny grinned at him over the bed, as sunshine streamed through the windows. "Well, it wasn't as long as you promised, but it was everything I could have asked for."

"Well we can't stay any longer, we've barely eaten all week, and you know your mum-"

"Our." Ginny grinned, flashing him her rings.

Harry grinned back at her, "You know _our_ mum will have food ready when we get there. We'll have to show her the pictures, and the video."

They finished putting their stuff in the bags, and Harry shrunk them and slid them into his pocket. He wrapped his arms around her, as she said, "Well if somebody hadn't have kept smearing the chocolate on himself, I wouldn't have had to keep licking it off."

Harry grinned, and spun on the spot, apparating them with a crack into the Weasley's kitchen, not checking if there was anyone in the room. "Well if someone hadn't have mentioned to room service to keep sending the chocolate up."

"Mr. Potter I'm a girl, we like chocolate, next time, don't get it all over yourself."

Harry grinned, "Mrs. Potter, if I do recall it was you doing both the smearing and the lick-."

" _Hem hem._ " Came a rather girly cough, and Harry and Ginny reacted appropriately, by screaming and falling to the floor.

Rubbing his head from where he had hit it on the ground, Harry glared at his bushy haired friend. "Not nice Hermione, why would you try to scare the Boy-Who-Forgot-To-Die to death."

Hermione grinned devilishly. "I wasn't trying to scare you to death, I think that the five brothers who's sister you were just talking about chocolate with would rather do something to you about death."

Harry and Ginny sat up from their places on the floor, and looked around at the crowded room. Ginny's eyes saw the food and she squealed. "Food."

George grinned at Harry, "did they not have any food where you were at?" He asked as Ginny started eating.

"There was, but a certain wife of mine," he said, grinning widely, "told room service that the only things that were allowed to be brought up were things that could be smeared."

Ginny glared at him. "Don't make me tell them what you told room service."

Harry's eyes widened, "I said that because you mentioned being worried about it."

The family sat around them, and Ron finally said, "What?"

Harry blushed, "Ginny wanted me to make sure that room service knew to knock first."

Three of the five Weasley brothers spit their drinks out, and erupted in coughing fits. "But then I said, that anybody with a brain stem would know not to interrupt two newlyweds, without knocking first."

"Yes, well Ginny, if I remember correctly, you told me not to listen to you when you were in that state." Harry sat down, and loaded up a plate of food too. "We have a video of the ceremony, if anybody would like to see it."

Molly squealed, and clapped her hands together, "Of course we would."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a heated glance, "after we eat." As soon as they finished eating, Harry stood up and started pulling things out of his pocket. He pulled out the bags, and then a small pile of shrunken shopping bags. He tapped the miniature suitcases with his wand, and they returned to their normal size.

"Did you stop somewhere to get those?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, we had to go shopping." Harry said, with an annoyed look on his face.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "You didn't have fun?"

Ginny laughed, "he enjoyed it until a man walked up and started talking to me at a restraunt."

"Why would that upset you?"

Harry frowned. "Because she was sitting on my lap, and he was trying to get her to go out with him."

Ron grinned, "What did you do then mate?"

Harry smiled devilishly, "Told him that if I could defeat the Darkest wizard in the history of Great Brittain then I could murder him and make sure that the body was never found."

The Weasley brothers started laughing, and George asked, "What did he say to that?"

Ginny laughed too, "He squeaked out 'Harry Potter', and then fainted. Took them thirty minutes to wake him up."

Harry's smile widened. "And then he was apologizing for making a play on, as he said, 'the savior of the wizarding world's girl'."

Ginny nodded, "and then I twinkled my rings and he fainted again."

Harry openned one of the bags, and pulled out a projector. "Now, I had to buy one that would play without electricity, so give me a second."

He set it up, and Ginny walked over and waved her wand around the door to the sitting room, so that it would work as a projection screen. "Harry, it's ready."

He grinned at her. "Ready Mrs. Potter?"

She walked over to stand by him, and lay her head on his shoulder. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, and the other tapped the projector with his wand. The projector spluttered to life, and started a count down. When the first image appeared, Harry was standing under a flower covered arch on a beach, with a minister beside him. He was wearing a black muggle style suit. He was looking at the water, when music started to play and he turned towards the camera and froze, his face falling into a silly grin. The back of Ginny's body came into focus as she walked up the aisle in a flowing floor length gown. Her hair was down and flowing, and she had a crown of the same white flowers that adorned the arch. When she reached the arch and turned to Harry, Molly started crying because of how happy they looked. Harry and Ginny clasped hands, and then turned towards the minister, and the camera moved to where their faces were in view. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Harry James Potter, and Ginevra Molly Weasley." Harry and Ginny turned to each other at the mans motioning, and the minister turned his hand over, to reveal a ring. "Repeat after me. I Harry,"

Harry grinned. "I Harry."

"Take you Ginny."

"Take you Ginny."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife." People started to stop in the back ground, and watch, there were a few whispers of, 'is that Harry Potter?'

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"All of the days of my life."

"All of the days of my life."

The minister looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, you told me that you would like to say your own vows."

"I did." Harry said, turning to Ginny. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are my everything. You make me smile, when I should be ashamed, make me laugh, when my heart is in pain. I love you, with everything that is inside of me." Harry twisted their hands, and pressed hers against his heart. "My heart beats, for you. You've given me everything that anybody could ever ask for. You are everything that I never knew that I needed. You are my world." He took the ring out of the ministers hand. "Ginny, with this ring, I thee wed. I promise to love you until my heart stops beating. To honor and cherish you, to be with you, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, til death do us part, as long as we both shall live."

Tears ran down Ginny's face, as Harry slid the ring on her finger. The minister openned his other hand, and held the other ring up. "Repeat after me. I Ginny."

"I Ginny."

"Take you, Harry."

"Take you, Harry."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband." Ginny said, beaming at the black haired man in front of her.

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"All of the days of my life."

"All of the days of my life." Ginny turned and took the ring out of his hand, and faced Harry. "Harry James Potter, I've loved you since the first time I saw you, and known that I wanted to spend my life with you just as long. You saved me when there was no hope for salvation. You loved me, when the world was falling to pieces around us. Words cannot describe the depth of what I feel for you, but I vow to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I need you. I love you Harry." She slid the ring onto his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

They turned to the minister, who tapped his wand to their hands, and smiled at them as the golden chord surrounded their wrists. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Ginny launched herself at Harry, and stood on her tippy toes to reach his mouth, as they kissed under the arch way. Molly was sobbing, and walked over and hugged them. "That was so beautiful."

Ginny grinned at the screen, "Don't stop watching yet." They turned back to the screen as the minister walked away from them, as they stood there kissing. A hand with highly polished nails, appeared out of no where and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Harry," a voice called, and the camera man turned the camera slightly as Rita Skeeter came into view. Ginny and Harry onscreen exchanged a look, and Ginny openned her mouth, but Harry stopped her.

"Let me." He whispered, before turning around. "Can't you see that I'm kind of busy?"

"I just-." She started to say.

"No. You've made my life horrible, spreading lies and rumors about absolutely everybody that I ever cared about. You will not say anything about me or my wife ever again. Do you got it?"

"Mr. Potter, are you threatening me?" Rita Skeeter asked, eyes glinting.

"Rita, I defeated Voldemort two months ago. You chalked it up to a lucky guess. When Cedric Diggory was murdered, you chalked it up to me being insane. You've made up love triangles about me, endlessly slandered my name, and now you've come along and botched my wedding. Why don't you ask yourself if I'm threatening you."

Rita turned to Ginny. "Mrs. Weasley, how do you feel about marrying a man who is most likely suffering from manic depression, is a pathological liar, and sleeps with Mrs. Granger."

Ginny held out her hand, "Hello Rita, my name is Ginny Potter, and if you don't stop harassing my husband and I, you will wake up in the hospital, because I will kick your sorry ass. And that is not a threat, it's a promise."

Rita's eyes glinted again, and she pulled out her deadly acid green quill. "Care to comment on your marriage?"

Ginny started to jump at the blonde woman, but Harry picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He then pointed at Rita. "You have successfully interrupted my wedding, and pissed my wife off. Get the bloody hell away, before you ruin our wedding night too." Harry said, turning around and walking down the aisle towards the camera. Which was at the perfect angle to catch Ginny slip her wand out of her top and point it at Rita Skeeter. The journalist was hit by a spell, and fell to the ground, with green floppy things, flying around her head. The screen turned black, and the words The End appeared in white writing.

Everybody was laughing, and Harry turned to Ginny, "You hexed her?"

"She had just interrupted a very hot kiss Mr. Potter, of course I bloody hexed her."

They grinned, and Harry leaned forward to kiss his wife, grinning at the cat calls and words of approval from the Weasleys.

 **51 Weeks Later**

Harry and Ginny once again found themselves setting the table, at the Burrow. Their eyes met over the table, and Harry started laughing. "What?" Ginny snapped.

"This is the third year in a row that we're setting the table two days before my birthday."

Ginny's lips twitched, but went back to putting the plates on the table. Harry sat his last one down, and walked around to wrap his arms around her back and put his hands on her belly. "How's our baby doing?" He asked sweetly.

"She'd be doing a lot better if she wasn't sitting on my bloody bladder. I've used the loo twice since we've started setting the table." Ginny said, leaning back into his arms, which made her nearly nine month pregnant belly stick out even more. "If I didn't know that they were betting on which one of us kisses the other first this time, I would kiss you."

"Who's betting on who?" Harry asked, running his hand up her arm, to cup her face, and turned her around. He stepped her back against the table.

Ginny looked up in a heated gaze, "Everybody but Luna is betting on me."

Harry snorted. "So Luna is the only one that thinks that I'll be the one to snog the mother of my child senseless as opposed to the other way around?"

"Yes," Ginny breathed, leaning her head back so that her lips were at easier access.

"Wouldn't want to bet against Luna, she'll send the Nargles after me."

Ginny openned her mouth to say something, but Harry kissed her, and the baby kicked. Ginny dropped the plate she was still holding, and it hit the ground the same time the rush of water burst through from between her legs. "Bloody hell." She yelled, as a cramp ran through her. She groaned, and looked up at Harry as the others came into the room at the sound of the plate breaking. "Harry."

Harry looked down at Ginny, and shock flitted across his features. "Are you okay?" He asked. "The baby okay?"

Ginny groaned at the feeling of another contraction, "Harry, it's time."

His eyes widened. "It's time?"

She glared at him and yelled, "Yes, it's time."

Harry wrapped his arms around her, and twisted, apparating into the lobby of . "My wife is having a baby," he screamed as the Weasleys appeared around them.


End file.
